


führe mich, halte mich

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Rammstein
Genre: First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, literally just restrained hands but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: 'One day, the two were in such an arrangement, when Paul spoke, "Would you fuck me?""What?!" Christoph said incredulously, sure he'd misheard the incredibly forward statement.'Or, Paul and Christoph impulse fuck after leading each other on with regular cuddling sessions.





	führe mich, halte mich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arrestzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/gifts).



> finally, something else for my fic giveaway!! yay!!   
> I was having like... selective writer's block, so it took me several tries to figure out this fic completely, but I'm finally _very_ happy with how it came out!  
> and Brig.... yr a rammfic icon so I genuinely hope u enjoy this. it was supposed to be 2k, but it's... definitely more.
> 
> title from führe mich by rammstein from the album 'liebe ist für alle da' ~~im worried if you're reading this and don't know that but we don't judge around here in me-land~~

Paul had discovered that Christoph was extremely receptive to cuddling, which was something that he could use to his advantage. Christoph would turn on the TV and flip through the channels to see if he could find what he would call 'a remotely intellectual program' (by which he meant 'cooking show', because he liked those) and then he would lie back on the couch, his body relaxed and supine like a tiger. Paul would try to sit, but wrestling with Christoph's lower legs became too complicated, so he resorted to laying down in front of him, snuggling against his comforting warmth, and waiting for Christoph's strong arms to wrap around him and hold him close.

 

One day, the two were in such an arrangement, when Paul spoke, "Would you fuck me?"

 

" _What?!_ " Christoph said incredulously, sure he'd misheard the incredibly forward statement.

 

"I said," Paul began again, "Would you fuck me?"

 

"No," Christoph said softly, his cheeks reddening, and Paul felt the other man clench his smaller body closer to himself.

 

Christoph buried his nose in Paul's hair; the blonde flip-over top of it, and dug his fingers into the folds of Paul's sweater. Mixed signals. Huh.

 

"Schneider," Paul asked again, and Christoph made a rumbling noise, "Would you?"

 

"Yes," Christoph said in a hiss, "Now stop talking about it; you'll make this awkward."

 

They fell asleep intertwined.  
\--  
The next morning, Paul woke up first and pried himself out of Christoph's wrought iron grip as the drummer breathed heavily in his sleep. When he first stood up, he had forgotten their previous exchange, but when the memory hit him like an anvil, Paul couldn't help but hiss out an exclamation.

 

"Shit!" He slapped a hand to his forehead to illustrate his feelings to the air around him.

 

Christoph continued to sleep, and Paul looked over at him, affectionately watching the rise and fall of the man's chest. Christoph's facial features looked peaceful when he slept-- his thin, pinkish lips slightly parted, and his closed eyes two delicate watercolor streaks of dark lashes. His hair was close cropped and dark, accenting his regal cheekbones and Roman nose, and even though he was good-looking enough to make any sensible person deeply nervous, Paul had to admit that he was relieved he'd asked Christoph the question that had been rattling around in his head. He'd wanted to know since Christoph before even tolerated him as a friend, and what better way to ask any question than to be forward? 

 

Paul tore his eyes away from Christoph's sleeping face and walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He busied himself with soft whistling as he filled a cup with water, then rocked on the balls of his feet as it heated in the microwave. When the microwave showed that the coffee-water was one minute into heating, Paul was shocked out of his vigil by Christoph's soft, deep voice behind him.

 

"Hi Paul," was all Christoph had said, and yet it sent a wave of guilt up through Paul's body for how forward he'd been.

 

Paul turned around, his eyes met with the sight of Christoph smiling a little shyly, his blue eyes dancing with anticipation.

 

"I-- Uh," Christoph stumbled, his cheeks reddening, "Well, I, I just wanted to apologize for the lack of elaboration in my response to your question last night, and--"

 

"You're so cute," Paul interrupted, and Christoph blanched.

 

"What?" Schneider nearly spat.

 

"You're cute; ridiculously cute," Paul said, and Christoph raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm 6' 3'," Christoph pointed out, "And you're... _not._ "

 

"Hey, no need to get personal," Paul said, raising his hands up in mock defense, "You're still cute."

 

"I-- I just don't know what to say about any of this, because I felt like I was the one being too forward-- I've never done it with a man and I'm just surprised that the shock hasn't set in yet," Christoph said, clenching his lips together and furrowing his brow.

 

"Stop being so guilty about everything, for starters; _I_ asked you," Paul said softly, almost cooing, and stepped forward to put his hand on the small of Christoph's back, "And for the love of god, take the button-up you fell asleep in off of your body."

 

Christoph laughed, unbuttoning the shirt, and placing it on the counter. Paul tried to subtly look at him without giving the vibe that he was eating him up with his eyes and imagining the feeling of his hands on Christoph's chest and stomach.

 

"C-can I..." Christoph began, then completely choked up, his cheeks turning bright red.

 

"Should we take it into the bedroom?" Paul asked.

 

"Yeah," Christoph nodded, his cheeks blazing red.

 

Paul slipped his smaller hand into Christoph's bigger one, giving the other man's hand an affirming squeeze, then looking up at him, pleased to see the shy smile on Christoph's face. Everything about the way the other man comported himself was gentle, from the softness of the way he held Paul's hand, to the sweetness in his smile. 

 

Paul walked through the bedroom door first, leading Christoph closely behind, then sat down on the bed. Christoph sat down next to him, his eyebrows furrowed again.

 

"I want you to fuck me," Christoph said abruptly, wincing at his own statement.

 

"You really seemed like the kind of guy who'd want to do the fucking, but I suppose I should have known better," Paul's smile showed Christoph that he was just teasing, really.

 

Christoph blushed, running his fingers through his close cropped hair, and said softly, "Don't make me want to bag out."

 

"Don't worry, I won't," Paul said, and Christoph sighed, relieved.

 

Without Paul's instructions, Christoph climbed up on the bed, lying on his back, and looked down at Paul expectantly.

 

"Like that... Just like that, like, you're just ready?" Paul asked incredulously, and Christoph blushed, tightlipped again.

 

"You're acting like I'm being a whore, I'm just trying to be in the right position," Christoph sighed.

 

"Well, I mean, if you want to be a whore, then--" Paul started and Christoph shot him a death stare.

 

"Maybe not the first time, Paul," Christoph said, and Paul let out a laugh as he clambered onto the bed to join Christoph by straddling him.

 

"Okay, not the first time," Paul teased, leaning down to affectionately boop his nose on Christoph's.

 

Christoph released a soft laugh, then cupped Paul's face in his hands and angled it properly to leave a gentle kiss on his lips. Paul responded by locking his lips with Christoph's; slipping his tongue into the taller man's mouth. Christoph released a pleased sigh, sliding his big hand up around the back of Paul's neck, feeling Paul's short hair, nearly shaved from his undercut, against his fingers. Paul laid his hands on Christoph's chest, feeling the smoothness of the drummer's skin under his fingers; warmth practically bled from Christoph's body, and Paul liked that. 

 

"Mmph--" Christoph mumbled against Paul's lips, squeezing Paul's bicep in his hand, as if to alert him of something.

 

"Yes?" Paul inquired, pulling away from Christoph's mouth, who blushed in turn, "What, Schneider?"

 

"Can you... can you tie my hands back?" Christoph said, immediately reddening in the face.

 

Paul was surprised by Christoph's willingness to ask such a question, though not very surprised somehow about his desire for such a thing. He cocked his head, a slow smile spreading over his lips as Christoph stared up at him with big blue eyes glowing with uncertainty.

 

"Of course," Paul said softly, as if Christoph was some kind of small animal he wanted to avoid scaring.

 

"Thank you," Christoph said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

 

Christoph raised his arms above him, offering his wrists to Paul, who put his hand to his own waist. Realizing he didn't have a belt, he looked at Christoph. "Can I..."

 

"Yeah," Christoph said, removing his arms from above his head to pull his belt out of the loops of his pants.

 

He undid the buckle, then pulled it out in two long pulls. Christoph held the belt in his hand gingerly, passing it to Paul, who looked Christoph with expectance. Sheepishly, Christoph raised his arms again, and Paul wrapped the belt tightly around his wrists, around the head of the bed, and looped the end through the buckle. Testing the hold, Christoph pulled his wrists against the belt, and Paul's eyes travelled to the drummer's strong arms, watching the subtle flexing then release of his muscles.

 

"Seems good," Christoph said shyly, and Paul nodded, leaning forward closer to Christoph.

 

Paul cupped Christoph's face in his left hand, his thumb brushing Christoph's jaw, and he leaned down to plant a wet kiss on the drummer's mouth.

 

"You look so cute," Paul burst out as he pulled away, which drew a whine out of Christoph, who buried his face in his own shoulder.

 

"You can get on with it now," Christoph said.

 

"You make it sound like fucking someone as beautiful as you is a chore," Paul practically clicked his tongue as he positioned himself between Christoph's legs.

 

Christoph said nothing in response, and Paul laid a hand gently on his inner thigh. He gave Christoph's thigh a squeeze, which drew a soft, throaty moan out of him. Paul slid his hand up to Christoph's groin, feeling the hardness against his fingers. He gave Christoph's cock a little squeeze, too, then snuck a look up at his face. Christoph's lips hung slightly open and his cheeks were a dark red, and when he saw Paul looking at him, he averted his eyes, looking down at himself. Grinning at Christoph's bashfulness, Paul unzipped his fly, pulling the drummer's pants down his thighs. He gathered the jeans at Christoph's knees, and lay his hands on the his upper legs.

 

"Look at you," Paul nearly purred with excitement as he traced his hands up Christoph's pale thighs, his fingers soon meeting the bottom of his boxers.

 

"It's not much to look at," Christoph murmured, his face bright red, threatening Paul to become hidden in his own shoulder again.

 

"Oh, yeah, it's a lot to look at," Paul said, a teasing grin curling up he mouth as he cupped Christoph's cock through his underwear, stroking it through the hot, taut fabric, "If you know what I mean."

 

"Oh. _Oh,_ " Christoph said.

 

Paul gave him a particular hard stroke, and Christoph inhaled sharply, releasing a soft whine that left his pink lips hanging open lewdly. Paul desperately wanted to kiss his mouth until it was swollen, but he also wanted to touch him without his underwear in his way, and that impulse won. Paul hooked his fingers under Christoph's waistband, his hands brushing over his flat stomach as he pulled his underwear down his thighs, leaving it just above his jeans. Christoph's hard cock had sprung out against his stomach, and Paul took it in his hand, pulling down the foreskin with his thumb to reveal the pink, leaking tip. He leaned down to press a wet kiss to the tip of Christoph's cock, which drew another whine out of the back of his throat.

 

Paul stuck his tongue out, lapping at the head of Christoph's cock experimentally, sneaking a glance up at him to see him nearly salivating, his mouth open and his eyes hooded. He wrapped his lips around Christoph's cock, sliding his hand from the shaft onto his balls, which he cupped in his hand, stroking his thumb over them gently as he lowered his mouth on Christoph. Christoph moaned out softly, shaking a little, pushing his thighs apart as best as he could considering his pants effectively restraining his legs from too much movement. 

 

Paul pulled his mouth up from Christoph's cock in a wet, suction-filled, schlock, releasing his balls from his hand, and placing his hands on Christoph's thighs.

 

"I'm going to fuck you now," Paul said, then added, "If you want, I mean, I can keep on with this, too."

 

"No," Christoph said huskily, "I want you to fuck me."

 

A slow smile curled over Paul's lips as he clambered off of Christoph, and off of the bed. He reached over the foot of the bed to pull Christoph's pants and underwear off, throwing them aside, and then walked over to the bedside table. He opened the little drawer at the top and dug around inside of the absolute mess in there to find his bottle of lube. When he found it, Paul climbed up onto the bed with it in hand. He placed the bottle of lube on Christoph's stomach, a smile twitching on his lips.

 

"Hold this here, okay?" Paul grinned, pushing Christoph's legs apart so he could sit in between them.

 

He picked the lube up in his hand and pat Christoph's stomach affectionately, then leaned down on one of his hands. 

 

"Put your knees over my shoulders, Schneider," Paul said gently, and Christoph nodded, maneuvering himself with the assistance of Paul's free hand until his legs were over Paul's shoulders.

 

Paul sat up straight on his knees, lifting up Christoph's lower body with him. He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed out a copious amount onto his fingers. He reached down, affectionately grabbing Christoph's ass in his hand, then spreading it open so he could rub his slick fingers against Christoph's entrance. He slowly pressed the tip of his pointer finger against Christoph's entrance, and Christoph whined, tensing and pulling against the belt, his stomach tensing and his calves pressing against Paul's back. 

 

"You're so tight," Paul murmured, pushing another finger into Christoph's tense entrance, "Loosen up."

 

Christoph whined in reply, relaxing his body as well as he could, still tight on Paul's fingers, but not ridiculously so. It felt strange but good to him; Christoph's stomach jumped in arousal at the knowledge of Paul's fingers being inside of him, and they stroked at a newfound sensitive spot occasionally, which Christoph couldn't help but crave to feel Paul's cock against. 

 

Paul pushed one more finger inside Christoph, angling the three right at his sweet spot, jamming them into that sensitive area, drawing a surprised cry out of Christoph at the electricity running through his cock from his prostate.

 

"Fuck," he hissed, "That felt good."

 

"This?" Paul smirked, doing the same thing again, making Christoph groan debauchedly, his stomach heaving.

 

"Yes, that!" He cried out, and Paul did it again, and again, and again, until Christoph's vision was blurring and his cock riling up to near release.

 

Paul listened to Christoph's sounds crescendo, and then stopped just short of his release, pulling his fingers clean out of his entrance. He finally reached down to his own fly to free his aching cock from its entrapment, then pushed his boxers down to his thighs, too.

 

"Oh, wow," Christoph said softly, eying Paul's cock, not that Paul was exactly the biggest guy in general, but more so that another person's cock was going to go inside of a previously unpenetrated orifice.

 

"I'll be gentle," Paul pledged, grasping Christoph's hips in his hands tightly, pulling Christoph close to him, and pressing his throbbing cock against his entrance.

 

"Fuck," Christoph murmured deeply, his body pulled both directions in the air.

 

Paul bit his lip, pushing measuredly inside of Christoph, genuinely worried about hurting him with how tight he was.

 

"Y-you can push harder," Christoph sighed out, trying to swing his hips forward against Paul's cock.

 

"Sorry, you're just really tight," Paul grunted, pushing in more, digging his fingers into Christoph's hips.

 

"Good for you, though, huh?" Christoph said breathily, and Paul was surprised by the dirtiness of the statement; Christoph kept surprising him.

 

"Well, yeah," Paul moaned out softly, his thrusts speeding up, his hips and stomach pushing against Christoph's thighs.

 

"You like that?" Christoph's voice was devoid of embarrassment, instead, it was full of wonderment.

 

"Yeah," Paul sighed, thrusting hard and meeting Christoph's sweet spot.

 

"Oh fuck," Christoph whined, "Harder!"

 

Christoph wildly thrust his hips against Paul's, tensing his arms against against the belt and his entrance around Paul's cock as Paul repeatedly thrust against his sweet spot. Paul was sweating through his shirt, making a wet patch on his chest. He could feeling his arousal ramping up as Christoph tightened against around him, letting out soft, throaty moans.

 

"Fuck, Paul--" Christoph moaned, tipping his head up laboredly, "Can I cum?"

 

"You don't have to ask," Paul said, feeling a warm curl of arousal in his stomach.

 

"Wanna cum on your cock," Christoph moaned, nearly delirious.

 

Paul snapped his hips against Christoph's, listening to the drummer's moans crescendo in volume, and then Christoph tensed against him, his stomach tightening, his insides tightening around Paul. With a moan, Christoph splattered cum up his own stomach. He looked up at Paul, his blue eyes wide, looking nearly innocent on his well sculpted face, only his neat, short hair was mussed and slick with sweat, and, of course, his arms were tied back. Messily, looking at the sight of Christoph's spent body, Paul thrusted into him quickly, erratically maybe thrice more. The tidal wave of arousal came crashing down as Paul blew his load inside the other man. 

 

"Shit," Paul hissed, relaxing his harsh grip on Christoph's hips as he lowered his body off his cock and down onto the bed.

 

"Illustrative," Christoph murmured, regarding Paul with a spent gaze.

 

"Shut up and go beg to cum on my cock," Paul joked, and Christoph turned bright red at the joke.

 

Paul watched his cum drip out of Christoph, and considered asking if he could lick it up, but then decide that was too much for the first time. Instead, he got up on his knees to undo Christoph's wrists from the belt. He put the belt aside and laid several wet kisses on Christoph's chafed wrists before he let them down at Christoph's sides. Paul lay down next to Christoph and pulled the much larger man against him as if he were a tall, too-skinny teddy bear. He lay a gentle kiss on Christoph's cheek. Christoph purred and buried his nose in the top of Paul's hair, curling an arm around his side.

 

"Thanks for being so decent about that," Christoph said, and Paul smiled at his returned awkwardness.

 

"You did good," Paul said softly, then smiled, despite the fact that Christoph couldn't see it, "We should do it again sometime."

 

"I wouldn't complain."

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I lowkey dislike the 'suddenly losing anal virginity after discovering that my friend wants to smash' trope, but sometimes it can be rly good, so I hope this was good
> 
> (tumblr: slashs-head-is-fuzzy (and kmf-dad-m))


End file.
